Do You Remember Me?((A Forgotten Love Story))
by xxXHostXxx
Summary: That boy with Raven hair;as dark as the midnight sky with eyes that draw attention like a moth to a flame.Ive seen this boy somewhere before,not only in my dreams;the body with no soul.He pushes away anyone who might be in his way.He hates every fiber of my soul.I gave him my heart,but he just threw it away. Not this rk my words Katashi Nakamura, Someday,you will be mine
1. ((1))Old Beginnings

[Nightmare]

I was for my life,no.I was running after someone I had no recollection of.

To make matters worse,the rain was pouring heavily and my legs were about to give goes the deposit on my expensive suit.I called out for the person to stop but he just kept on wet was dripping from my eyes.I simply dismissed then as droplets from the rain and kept on maze seemed to be getting even longer with each step I took and the sound of dripping water was now the syncronized sound of glass being shattered against the cold,unforgiving floor.

[End of Nightmare]

I awoke with a start,startled by my maid's presence in the room.

''What is making all that racket?!''I questioned hazily while dragging myself out of bed.''

''Master..you..''

''WHAT?!''I shouted once more,almost stumbling into my own bedroom was a blur and I hadn't the foggiest idea why.

''Y-You forgot..your glasses''

Dammit,I always forget them.

''Uh..Arigatou..''I snatched the glasses out of Mariann's hands then hurried into the many hallways and down the staircase fast enough to notice two pink blobs chasing after eachother while breaking fine china in the process.

''Kohaku!Koharu!''they halted at the sound of my voice.

''sh!t''the twins whispered in union.

[Narrator:The Watanabe twins Kohaku & are age 16 and are the sons of a florishing Company owner and a house are identical in every way from their Bleach Blonde locks to their Auburn share the same personaily traits and are nicknamed ''Hentai'' because of their mischevious behaviour]

''Hey Boss!''they both turned around to face me standing in the middle of the staircase

.''Why are you two dressed like that?!''I stammered.

My eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

''Do you like it?''the one I presumed as Kohaku strutted around once more in the pink monstrosity they call a maid's dress.

They even wore the white knee-high stockings,high heel shoes and had feather fact that they looked like women with their slender figures and soft features was uncanny!

''No! look at the mess you've made!That's over five thousand Yen in broken china!''.

They both gave symperthetic looks then interlocked their arms,smiling deviously.

''You know-''''-You can always punish us''.They both turned around then dropped on their knees,their ''assets'' in the air.''Be gentle'

'Sweatdrop

''You've got to be kidding those lace pant!es you two are wearing?!'

'Koharu snickered then said,''Would you rather we punish ourselves . . .?''

Kohaku then wrapped his slender arms around Kohaku,sticking his tongue out.

''-No need..watching this display is punishment me get ready for school then change out of those rediculous outfits!''

''Yes...Momo-Chan~''

[Narrator:Ichirou is nicknamed ''momo'' because he carries around a stuffed bunny in his book-bag]

Hashimoto Academy,A private school where only the wealthiest and not to mention intelligent are 'd have to know or be someone important if you ever want to take a step in here,or the gaurds will have to uh. . .shall I say. . .''escort you out''.I'm assuming it's very 's never happened to me before and it never ?Because my father owns this school and I,IchirouHashimoto,am the Student body president.

''Report.''

''Well. . ''Koharu started;

''Apparently there's a late addition to Hashimoto name is Katashi Nakamura.I heard he was enrolled in this school because of good grades and his parents own a small dojo just a block from here.''

''So you're telling me he's...''

They both looked at me like I had just sprouted three heads in realisation of what I was about to say

*in union*''P.O.O.R''

RINGGGGGGG

The bell finally rung signalling first period.I snaked my way through the crowd of people hurrying off to class,making sure not to bump into ,being clumsy as I was,accidently knocked into someone lips first,knocking the person's books unto the floor,not to mention my momo flew out of my bag.

Throughout the whole lip-lock,I stared person pulled away and I got a glimse of his precious face.I instanly felt like I knew this person. . .but from where?

He had raven hair,slightly tanned skin and silver gaze settled on his slender yet muscular build.

My nose leaked blood unto the floor.

That's new. . .

As soon as he saw momo-Chan,his face turned confused look turned into a cold and emotionless one as he picked up his books then hurried off to class.

My mind was still trying to register what just happened and my face was now hot with embarrassment.

I quickly picked up momo then entered the classroom.

The teacher was mid-way into introducing the so called new student and I was completely shocked when I saw who it was.

I completely avoided eye contact in fear I'd jizzle all over the floor,and took my seat in the corner.

The entire classroom looked at him like he was the most handsome boy in the who am I kidding,he is a rose among was like a scene straight out of a petals flying everywhere and the camera panning-in on his face.

''Isn't he cute ?''Oliver questioned Kenji,the most quiet and tallest boy in the entire school.

[Narrator:Kenji Shiro,son of A Police Chief and A Hotel Chain to certain circumstances,the Shiro family have taken in Oliver are currently unaware of his parent's wherabouts.]

Kenji nodded in approval then the twins added,''Handsome'' ''-Sexy even''

*in union*''He'll make a great addition for the Bishounen 5''

[Narrator:Bishounen-''Pretty Boy'']


	2. ((2))Welcome to the Host Club!

((Ichirou'sP.O.V))

I nervously played with my hands,trying my best not to look ahead.I had the feeling something bad was going to happen,I just didn't know what. . .

''Okay ..you're assinged seat is next to ,''The teacher pushed her glasses up then pointed to the chair next to me.

Bingo . .

I heard the twins snicker from across the room.

Katashi pulled the seat open then sat down,dropping a load of books on the desk.

''Psst.. ..boss..-'' ''-Say something!''Koharu shouted at the top of his lungs.

I looked up at Katashi,silently reading from a staring at him made me ..here goes nothing...

''A-Ah..H-Hello Mura-San my name is-''

''I already know who you are...,''He looked at me from the corner of his eyes making me freeze in place.

''Poor Momo-San,he's really failing..'',Oliver shook his head,giving my situation his undivided attention.

''Hey Mura-San,can we borrow you're schedule?''The twins poked him repeatedly.

''What are you two doing?''I mouthed the words waving my hands repeatedly.

Without hesitation,he handed over the twins turned around in their seats,scribbling something on the shoved the paper into his book bag.

"Thanks cutie,"They winked playfully.

He furrowed an eyebrow without a word.

I buried my face in my 's going to be a long day..

((TimeSkip:LunchTime))

((Katashi'sP.O.V))

I sighed internally, running my fingers along the edges of my schedule.

I wish I had visited the washroom so I could've washed the awful taste if Ichirou's lips out of my mouth.

Just the thought of what happened hours ago made my stomach turn.

I was hoping to avoid..to just 'pass by' without being seen by him or the other people here.

If I had known he would be there, I would've gotten ,at least it's all over.

I checked my schedule for the second time in a row.

"Music room ...well..here goes nothing.."

I turned the knob slowly,the scent of roses wafting through the air.

There,sitting like a king on his throne surrounded by his subjects was Ichirou,holding his chin up with his knuckles.

"Welcome Peasant..to our humble host club!~Feel free to bask in the ambiance of the room,"He spoke with such confidence I found it hard to believe it was course its him,just look at the smug look on his face.. wait..

''Who are you calling peasant?!..and did you just say..''-I swallowed the large lump that had just formed in the back of my throat-''H-Host Club..?''

I immediately turned to run away but my face met with a tall person's chest.I immediately backed away.

"Don't let him get away!"

A pair of twins held me in ..are they...

I lowered my head in realization.

"You two set me up.."

"Aww,itsn't Mura-San smart?-"

"-very."

"Excuse their inappropriate know how animals are when they see their well..no harm done.

From the corners of my eyes I saw Ichirou extended a hand towards me, followed by a playful wink.

"Do you want to be part of the Bishonen 5?"

I raised my head,exhaling sharply.

" WASTING COUNTLESS AMOUNTS OF THE GOVERNMENT'S MONEY TO FUND A STUPID HOST THIS WHAT RICH PEOPLE DO NOWADAYS? EAT FROM SILVER PLATTERS WHILE THE OTHER FIFTY PERCENT SCRAPE FROM THE BOTTOM OF THE BARREL?!"

I broke free from the twins,making a run for it

"IF YOU THINK YOU COULD JUST TRICK ME INTO JOINING A STUPID HOST CLUB YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING-"

I ran into a Grandfather clock,completely knocking it over with a loud crash.

"-...coming"

I turned around slowly

"...T-That wasn't expensive was it..?"

"On the contrary..,"Ichirou punched his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"That was a priceless antique derived from England."

"W-Well how much does it cost?"

"Let's see..about one million yen."

"One million yen?!You've got to be kidding me!"

"Oh my apologies..I forgot to carry the actual price is one billion yen."

I looked around for a window

The twins interlocked their arms,a Cheshire grin appearing on their faces.

"It's no know where you live and who your parents you decide to end your life right then and there your parents will be in debt-". "-and we all know they'd never be able to pay us back until the day they die."

"Now then...let's get to work!"

The twins pulled me into a changing room,frantically removing articles of a matter of seconds I was dressed in the school's uniform.

All eyes were on me as I stepped out,moving a few locks away from my eyes.

A small boy in a sailor boy's hat ran up to me,slightly tugging at my shirt

"Oh Mura-San,you're going to have so much fun working here!"He jumped up and down.

"Someone please put me out of my misery.."

Yay!Wasn't that fun? :3,it seems Mura-San is beign help captive at a host club.I almost feel sorry for him...not x3


	3. ((3))Lunchtime

((Lunchtime))

I fiddled and fixated with the bento box the maid had prepared for me this dim sum looked overly mediocre,I mean,if you can't do something properly,why do it in the first place?A pheasant wou've done a better job than this.. had I choosen to bring food from home instead of etating the food prepared in the cafeteria?though this si a private school,I will not stood to eating food from a tray,no matter how much money went into to self:fire the slightly displeased,I took a glance around the quiet table,noticing the twins hopelessly fawning over the new student.

''The pretty ones are always poor~''Kohaku sulked,propping his head up with his knuckles on the table.''~I couldn't care less;he could drink my milkshake anyday''Koharu finished his brother's sentence,wiping the drool settling on the bottom of his chin.

''Would you two just-..''

Before I could protest,I spotted Katashi about to pull something out of his bag.

The bento box made a loud thump when it hit the Rosewood cafeteria entire cafeteria became never seen a poor person eat and apparently,so did the entire second katashi opened the box,the entire cafeteria us ducked under the table,woundering when it would be safe to come out. . .

. . .All except Kenji.

He sweatdropped the sighed deeply saying,''You all are acting like children.I'm going over there to introduce myself.''.He then got up from the table,walking away.

''Of all the things to accuse me of,you think I'm being childish?!I am not childish!.As soon as I feed Momo-chan,I'm going to have a serious talk with your father about this!''I clenched my backpack tight.

''Well,there goes our best coldier..''Kohaku cried impassionately against his brother's lifted his brother's chin,coming in abit closer.''Don't worry,I'll protect you from now on!''.''Oh Koharu!''The finished their little yaoi moment,earning aww's from the on please stab me with a fork..

To my amazement,Oliver was still eating under the table as if nothing had a child-like seventeen year old,he sure eats alot.

Kenji had been talking to Katashi for almost..nine minutes ten,but who's counting?.The twins noticed me staring,an idea coming to their corrupted minds.''Don't look so sad boss!You should go over there and introduce yourself!~''.''~You've never given up a challenge and we're not about to sit here and watch you fail now!''.

''You're right!''I rised from under the table,raising my fist in the air for extra dramatisation.

~The twins in union~''You can do it boss!We're right behind you!''

I marched up to the table,stares coming my immediately noticed my cold-blooded expression on his face indicated a strong hatred.I opened my mouth to speak but no words came God.I looked around hoping the twins were right behind me..but they were nowhere to be seen.I began to hypervenalate on the spot,my face burning spoke up abruptly.

''Have a seat.''

''S-Sure''I chimed in,taking a seat on the far right of Katashi in case he decided to end my life that,it was quite difficult to start a was obviously an elephant in the kept staring at me like I had just killed his entire if looks could kill..

Finally fed up,I stood up from the table then ran down the halls to the bathroom on the verge of tears.I pulled my legs up to my chest burying my head in my knees,sitting on the floor of an empty only I knew why he hated me..I could fix myself to his head ached;My heart was ?No thought came to could a complete stranger make me feel this way?..I heard the door slam open.''Boss..It's us.Y-you need to come out of there!We're worried about you..''

Yea, about me?They practically left me alone..and I hate to be alone..

''Just come out of there!~''.::~We have an Idea!''

Sighing,I opened the stall door,walking out.

''So..what's the plan?''

Song:Gero-PonPonPon


End file.
